charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star (born February 26, 1981) is the deuteragonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. He is an unintelligent and pleasant sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend as well as one of his neighbors. Patrick is quite overweight, and enjoys to eat ice cream, and many other kinds of junk food. He lives under a rock in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Patrick and SpongeBob like to bother Squidward. Patrick has a big sister named Sam Star. Her first mentioning is in "Something Smells" and her first appearance is in "Big Sister Sam." He has the third most appearances in the series with 266 episodes, behind Squidward with 288 appearances and SpongeBob in all of the episodes. Inspiration *Theodore from Alvin and the Chipmunks *Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy Detail Patrick's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, unmannerly, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. He lives on 120 Conch Street. Unlike most of the other main characters of the series, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally cannot smell (such as in Something Smells, in which SpongeBob has bad breath). However, in "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," Patrick is able to grow a nose through sheer force of will; however, in "No Nose Knows," Patrick receives a nose through plastic surgery. However, when Patrick tries to get rid of every bad smell, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy deform Patrick's nose by building a giant ball of trash and sewage. In Season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin, and in the shape of a couple of M's. The flowers on his pants are also dark purple instead of light. Beginning in Season 2, his eyebrows were slightly thicker and shaped like Zs. Patrick is shown to have a full set of teeth, a single tooth, and sometimes none at all. In No Hat for Pat, after Patrick wears the Krusty Krab uniform, he keeps falling, and when the uniform is off, he stopped from falling. In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions such as eating or how to fall over. He once forgot that he ate a candy bar the second after he ate it in "Life of Crime." Other times he can appear almost so brilliant it surprises the other characters, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence, which confuse the other characters. Squidward once asked Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies, "It varies." In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate. Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. He is generally well intentioned but often inadvertently causes trouble, for both himself and also his friends. Appearance Patrick is a pink starfish. He usually wears lime green pants with lavender flowers on them (just like the ones in the sky). The movie reveals that he has Goofy Goober underwear, which he wore for three years straight. He changed out of them upon becoming a "man". When sleeping alone, he just wears underwear (plain, not Goofy Goober), but when he has company, he wears lavender pajamas with pale green flowers on them, along with a nightcap. This is most likely done to make the episode more appropriate. He has a pointy head along with thick eyebrows. He can occasionally have a one tooth overbite. He is somewhat obese due to his love of Krabby Patties, ice cream and many other junk foods. He has pink skin with dots across his body. Trivia * He appears to be able to fly in "The Sponge Who Could Fly" and "Night Light." However, he may have just been floating through the water. * His lifelong dream is to defeat the Giant Monkey Men and save the ninth dimension in "Big Pink Loser." * In seasons one through three, Patrick had been shown with plenty of teeth, but in more recent seasons, he has been shown only one tooth. * A running gag, which was used mostly in Season 1, was when Patrick opened up his rock with him on it; he will slip off it and fall in the living room. * He calls pencils "Writing Sticks".." * Patrick's Citizen Identification card number is A1359723. * Unlike SpongeBob, Patrick is a good driver. * At SpongeBob.com, it reveals his attention span is at least .02 seconds. * "The Bully" reveals that he went to community college. * Every time Patrick sees mermaids, he falls in love with them as in "Welcome To The Bikini Bottom Triangle" and in "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", meaning that he loves mermaids. * Like SpongeBob, Patrick wears pajamas instead of his usual underwear whenever he has a visitor or is at a sleepover (usually with SpongeBob or Squidward), possibly to make the episode more appropriate. * Patrick's stupidity can vary in different episodes. Sometimes he has small signs of intelligence (mainly in Season 1). Other times, he is almost completely stupid (examples include "My Pretty Seahorse" and many Season 6 episodes). * Patrick is dumber than SpongeBob, but has occasionally pointed out signs of knowledge, which SpongeBob lacks. An example is in "Jellyfishing," where he suggests to SpongeBob that Squidward does not like them (which is true). However, SpongeBob tells him otherwise. * Patrick can be very smart or say intellectual sentences at times, but it mostly happens when he is unaware of what he just said. * Patrick sometimes has one tooth (first seen in "Christmas Who?," and would later become heavily used in post-season five episodes). * When Patrick thinks, his brain releases foul smelling steam. * His brain does not seem to function as well or as fast as a normal brain, therefore making him become very stupid. * Patrick's favorite color is Aquamarine. * Patrick had no sense of smell in "Something Smells," but later could smell in "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve." He also wished he had a nose in "No Nose Knows" (and briefly in "Missing Identity"), though it was shown in "The Battle of Bikini Bottom" that he had the ability to grow a nose, and had a small nose hole as seen in "Wet Painters." * As seen in "Christmas Who?" and "Sing a Song of Patrick," he does not know how to use a pencil. However, in "The Patty Caper," Patrick was able to draw Squidward, this must be due to his varying of intelligence. * Many assume that Patrick is slightly older than SpongeBob or the same age as him. * In some episodes, Patrick has brown eyes instead of blue or they have no Iris. * Despite being in fewer episodes than Squidward, he is more known than he is. * Patrick is one of the loved SpongeBob characters on YouTube. He has tons of YouTube "memes" and many fans make tributes to him. * In "The Fry Cook Games," he took off SpongeBob's shoe, and licks his foot and did not have a problem with it.Credit * In "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," he gave SpongeBob an automatic atomic dirty underwear wedgie. * In "Truth or Square," it said Patrick's real name is Patrick Sea-Star not Patrick Star or rather it is just pronounced just to get four syllables. * In some episodes, it says his real last name is Starfish instead of Star or Seastar. * In most episodes when something confuses Patrick, he usually says the phrase "I don't get it." * The concept of Patrick being stupid is based on the appearance of the sea star, slow and dumb, but in fact, they are crafty and bright. * Patrick breaks the fourth wall on occasions. ** In "Wet Painters," he is actually holding one of the time cards, breaking the fourth wall. ** In "Missing Identity," after laughing so much, he says "Sorry people" referring to the crew (or the people watching). * Patrick hates spiders because when SpongeBob's house was gone, he kept on having nightmares about spiders and hitting SpongeBob with his rock because he thought SpongeBob was a spider. * In "Chum Caverns" and "Free Samples," he is able to eat Plankton's chum as normally, everyone gets poisoned or sick for the product. * Patrick owns a spatula named Frank. * Patrick is right handed. * Patrick's dreams are empty like his mind. * Like an actual starfish, his weight is 2 ounces, and he is 6 centimeters long. * Since Patrick's species is a starfish, he is also 1/16 amoeba because one of his ancestors is King Amoeba which his species is amoeba and also he is Patrick's great great grandfather and great great grandparents share 6.25% genetic overlap of a living thing, that's what makes him and Gary 1/16 amoeba. * He has impersonated a doctor on at least two occassions, "Suds" and "The Splinter," both of which had disastrous results. Credit Encyclopedia SpongeBobia Wiki Category:Male Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Neutral Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes Category:Fat characters Category:Characters that eat a lot Category:Shapeshifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Numbskulls Category:Energetic characters Category:Dimwits Category:Bald Category:Characters voiced by Bill Fagerbakke Category:Brutes Category:Reformed Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:1999 Characters Debuts Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:1997 Characters Debuts